


The Smoothest Jazz

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Saxophones, being enamored with hot jazz musicians, cheesy sax solos, private concerts ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin
Summary: Kylo needs to relax after a long day of work and heads to a jazz club. The saxophone player catches his eye and offers him a private concert. Of course Kylo is such a jazz connoisseur that he happily obliges.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekwars777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/gifts).



> Inspired by an actual jazz club/whiskey bar/cigar lounge that I visited over the summer!

Kylo was unsure of why exactly he had been attracted to this smokey jazz club, but he was glad that he had come. Maybe it was the bar which boasted over 200 varieties of whiskey or the cozy cigar lounge that seemed the perfect place to relax after a long day, either way, here he was. He had ordered a Romeo y Julieta and a Scotch, neat, and headed over to a leather armchair towards the back of the small room. 

He wasn’t really much of a smoker but he did enjoy a good cigar on occasion. After staying up until 3 am for the past 4 nights on business for his boss, Mr. Snoke, he felt he deserved to relax. The acts shifted; girls in glitzy dresses crooning into the microphone accompanied by piano, instrumental arrangements, blues bands…Kylo barely even noticed until an English accent floated through the speakers. Kylo looked up and it was all he could do to to let the ash from his cigar fall onto the leg of his pants. He hastily tapped it off over the ashtray before looking back at the man who had spoken.

Pale skin dotted with faint freckles, pale green eyes, slim figure wrapped in a perfectly tailored black suit, ginger hair that looked…oh. Kylo wanted so badly to touch it, to feel it soft between his fingers. And then, the soft beginnings of the first song. The beautiful man…he’d said his name when he was introducing the band…what was it? Hooks? Hicks? Hux. Yes, that was it. He was playing the most perfectly polished, gleaming saxophone Kylo had ever seen. Fuck. It was not fair that he was putting anything anywhere close to his mouth. Kylo had never been jealous of an instrument before, but those full pink lips told him that there was a first for everything.

He barely heard the music. He was too focused on staring at the way Hux’s fingers flickered over the opalescent saxophone keys and the way his cheeks had turned slightly pink with the effort. Kylo didn’t notice when Hux looked over at him, a slight smirk gracing that plush mouth. He barely noticed when the set was over and Hux had walked off stage, packed away his instrument and sauntered over to the bar to order a martini. His eyes were out of focus when Hux sat down on the arm of Kylo’s chair. He whipped around and was immediately sputtering and tripping over his words.

“Y-you uh, wow, you were really…I mean your band, it was r-really good.” Kylo stuttered.

Hux smirked. “You know, I could see you staring. Something you like?”

Kylo’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he said tracing a finger along Kylo’s jaw. “Would you like a private concert?”

Kylo’s mouth hung open as he struggled to remember actual words. The question was clearly loaded with meanings beyond the surface. All he could do was nod helplessly. Hux’s smirk grew and he tossed back the rest of his drink and took Kylo’s hand to pull him out of the chair.

Kylo followed him outside the club where he was yanked into a small alley and roughly pushed against the brick exterior of the building. Hux wasted no time in kissing him hard, slipping his hand into his hair and letting the strap of his saxophone case slip down his arm to land on the ground. He licked Kylo’s bottom lip and was almost instantly granted access. Kylo moaned low in the back of his throat as Hux licked into his mouth. Kylo’s hands came up to rest on Hux’s slim hips, pulling them against him and gasping when he felt Hux’s hardening cock against his own.

“Come back to mine. We’ll see about that private concert.” Hux winked and dragged Kylo around the corner to where his car was parked.

The drive was short but they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Hux finally parked the car and struggled to get the key in the door, especially with Kylo groping him from behind. His large hands roamed over Hux’s chest, pinching at a stiff nipple through Hux’s white dress shirt before sliding them down his stomach and over his cock. Hux tipped his head back, exposing his neck and leaning against Kylo’s shoulder.

“Fuck.” he hissed, hips bucking forward a little into Kylo’s hand.

When they were finally in the apartment, Hux pushed Kylo into an armchair. Kylo assumed Hux was going to climb into his lap or something but instead he was kneeling down by the coffee table and putting the mouthpiece on his saxophone. Kylo hadn’t actually expected him to play anything when he’d mentioned the “private concert.” But here was Hux, wetting his reed and tightening the ligature around the mouthpiece and standing to face Kylo, cock tenting impressively in his suit pants.

Kylo didn’t want to be rude, but when a horribly loud and dirty version of ‘Careless Whisper’ rang through the living room, Kylo couldn’t stop laughing. Hux seemed…very into it, swaying around the room, slim hips taunting Kylo. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening.” Kylo was laughing fully now, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, wheezing as Hux kept playing.

The music abruptly stopped. “You don’t like George Michael?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just…” Kylo burst out in laughter again. “You’re dancing around with your fucking sax and your dick all hard. And it’s actually kind of hot. Please just come here.”

Hux grinned, laid the saxophone on a stand by the end of the sofa and actually did climb into Kylo’s lap. His mouth was immediately on Kylo’s, warm and insistent, tongue delving in to lick at Kylo’s own. Kylo gripped his hips tightly, knowing that Hux probably bruised like a summer peach. He wanted him to remember this for days. Hux’s hips were grinding slowly over Kylo’s rapidly hardening cock but the pace was far too teasing for Kylo’s tastes. That seemed to be Hux’s style though; a huge tease.

Hux’s fingers were working Kylo’s shirt off as his mouth trailed down to nip at Kylo’s neck, tongue soothing over the particularly vicious bite at the base of his neck. Kylo’s head was tipped back, low moans bubbling up from his throat, hips canting up to meet Hux’s.

Hux had finally got Kylo’s shirt off and was working on his pants when Kylo got horribly impatient. He pushed Hux off his lap it was by some small miracle that Hux landed on his feet.

“Pants off. Now.” Kylo practically growled.

Hux struggled to get them off quickly, kicking his shoes away and struggling out of his socks. Kylo had managed to get his own pants off and was left in boxer briefs with a more than sizable bulge. He could see Hux’s cock, straining and red, peaking out from underneath the long front of his shirt. Kylo stood and crossed the short distance to Hux, tugging his half unbuttoned shirt over his head and running his hands down Hux’s back and over his tiny ass.

“I-isn’t fair. You’ve still got these.” Hux snapped the waistband of Kylo’s underwear, causing him to curse.

Kylo shucked off the underwear and let Hux pull him to the bedroom. He sprawled on the bed and pulled Hux into his lap, relishing in the silky feeling of Hux’s cock rubbing against his own. He stretched out an arm to rifle through Hux’s nightstand drawer.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked after coming up empty.

Hux turned to reach under the bed, producing a tube and offering it to Kylo. Kylo popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, spreading it around in his hand to warm it up before reaching behind Hux to tease his rim. Hux gasped and dropped his head to Kylo’s chest. Kylo pushed one finger in and pumped it until Hux was pushing back in time with each thrust.

“Fuck. I don’t even know your name. What should I be screaming when you fuck me?” Hux laughed but it turned into a moan as Kylo added a second finger.

“It’s Kylo.” he answered, smirking and kissing Hux’s cheek.

“What a weird name.” Hux teased but licked his way into Kylo’s mouth to catch Kylo’s small huff of annoyance. “I like it.” he nipped at Kylo’s bottom lip.

Kylo’s free hand slid down to grip Hux’s ass, spreading him further to add a third finger. Hux winced slightly but Kylo went slow and added a little more lube so that it would slip in more easily. Hux whined as Kylo thrust his fingers slowly, grazing against Hux’s prostate and making him cry out.

“A-ahh! Just...ah! Fuck me already!” Hux shouted.

Kylo’s fingers slipped out and Hux squirmed at the loss. He could hear the slick, wet sound of Kylo squeezing more lube onto his cock and turned to look but Kylo’s hand was cupping his jaw and pulling him down for another kiss. He tipped his hips back and felt Kylo’s cock slide between his ass and moaned. The head bumped his hole and he pushed back against it. Kylo lined up and pushed himself in slowly.

“H-ha! Kylo! Please, I can take it just fucking move!” Hux had never begged for sex before but there clearly was a first for everything.

Kylo didn’t hesitate in obliging Hux’s pleading. He thrust in hard an deep and grinned when Hux’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut. He pitched forward, head tucked against Kylo’s neck, sucking dark bruises into the pale skin. He could feel the deep moan as it reverberated through Kylo’s chest.

“Shit, Hux, feels so good.” he stroked his hands down Hux’s sides, holding his hips as he thrust upwards.

Hux was panting, clenching around Kylo’s cock and tipping his hips trying to find the right angle. When he finally found it he cried out and Kylo pushed in harder, wanting to hear that sound forever.

“Kylo! Fuck, f-fuck I’m so close! Please, faster!”

Kylo’s body felt like it was on fire with exertion and need and his muscles ached but he managed to thrust at just the right angle to have Hux screaming and coming hard between them.

“Ah! A-ha, Kylo! Fuck!” Hux’s voice sounded broken as he came, thick white ropes of come splattering Kylo’s chest where he lay beneath Hux. He tightened around Kylo’s cock and after two shallow thrusts Kylo was coming too, pulling Hux into a bruising kiss, hands gripping the others thighs.

Hux collapsed onto Kylo’s chest, ignoring the come that was drying sticky against his skin. He lazily kissed Kylo’s chest, lapping at the salty sweat on his skin.

“Hmm.” Hux hummed quietly as he allowed his eyes to close. Kylo slipped out of him moments later and he winced at the loss.

“Well if that’s what you call a private concert, I’ll make sure you never play for anyone else again.” Kylo chuckled, content in lying there until Hux was ready to clean up.

“That’ll be $60 an hour, then. I won’t play for free. I’ve got bills, you know.” he said.

Kylo kissed him. “We’ll negotiate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as kyluxtrashbin if you're into that or want to send more requests!


End file.
